Be Still My Heart
by Byukio
Summary: Nanase tells himself that he hasn't been stood up by his friend, that he's still coming to the cafe like he said he would but deep down Nanase knows that isn't true, and so he sits alone until someone decides to strike up a conversation—Nanase/Forte


**A/N: This is some little oneshot I decided to write, sort of AU setting since Forte and Nanase have met before 'u' so this kind of differs away from canon to some "School where they have mortals and sorcerers" and then some. I've watched the anime and am currently reading the manga so my knowledge stems from there. **

**Pairing: Forte/Nanase (though it's kind of just friendship? in this) Yakumo/Nanase (mentioned/implied? sort of)  
**

**based on this prompt: Imagine Person B is at a coffee shop for a date. They sit at an empty table, holding their coffee cup between their hands, and glance at the clock every few minutes. They've been sitting there for an hour, trying to tell themselves they haven't been stood up. Person A, another customer, has noticed this and decides to sit across from Person B and strike up a conversation.**

* * *

Somewhere Nanase still believes that he hasn't been stood up by Yakumo, that they were going to have coffee together today, that he didn't ditch him to hang out with some girl that's "prettier" than him because he's far prettier than any girl.

Nanase sipped his coffee and grumbled to himself about Yakumo's thoughtless nature.

Nanase had also been receiving looks from people, they were probably wondering—as most people did if "he was a boy or a girl." he's heard it all before, over and over, he doesn't really care what they think anymore, he likes the attention either way.

Nanase sighed and set his coffee cup down on the table, he barely notices when a voice starts talking to him.

"Hey, you've been sitting here for half an hour," The stranger said and wow, way to point it out and remind him further that he's been stood up by his friend.

"I usually come here with my friend for the cakes," The stranger said and it seemed like he wasn't leaving any time soon, why did this stranger care?

"Oh, uh, by the way my names Forte!" Forte had blonde hair, and a unique outfit on, it was blue and suit like and it had a red little bow near the neck of the outfit, a white little top hat on.

Somewhere Nanase thinks that he's rich, and so he must be of a rich family, he wonders if he's a sorcerer too.

"You have a weird name," Nanase said because he doesn't know what else to say.

"And your name?" Forte asked trying to continue the conversation that he had invited himself into.

"Nanase, you can call me Nana," Nanase said and he wonders if Forte is conflicted with his gender, after all, a lot of guys mistook him for a girl though he can say he likes the attention, he likes dressing up, he didn't like wearing male clothes if he could help it, which Yakumo usually made him.

In Nanase's words for say Yakumo is a "meanie pants".

Forte only smiled and tried to continue conversation. "So, who were you meeting here?" Forte asked and Nanase tells him it was his idiotic friend who likely went off to chase girls.

"Oh, my friend San is usually always with me, but, she wanted to hang out with Nina."

Nina, that name sounds familiar, Nanase thinks it's that girl who Yakumo likes, Nanase is far more attractive even if he's never seen this Nina girl first hand.

"Then why'd you come here?" Nanase asked and though it comes off as rude, he hadn't intended it to be.

"I don't like playing dress up with them, they make me wear dresses, it's no fun for me," Forte said and Nanase only nodded, oh, so Forte wasn't into that kind of stuff.

"You know, girls eat for free here," Nanase said and Forte was well aware, San had forced him to crossdress several times for free cake, and of course he reluctantly did it because they're friends.

"I'm guessing you like the free cake too?" Forte asked and oh, so Forte noticed he was a boy too.

"No, I like the attention." That's really the only way Nanase could explain it.

"The attention?" Forte asked as he didn't understand.

"People have always given me attention when they think I'm a girl," Nanase said and he doubts Forte would've come over if he knew that too.

"I didn't come over for that though, you looked lonely, and bored," Forte added and he didn't pity him, and he hoped Nanase didn't think that he was.

"So, you're a sorcerer too, right?" Forte asked because he'd never seen Nanase around the school, a school for mortals and the gifted—the gifted being sorcerers or witches of some sort.

"Yeah," Nanase said and Forte told him how he too was a sorcerer and how he used his magic in combination with his flute—magic and music, a nice touch.

"What about you?"

The kind of magic Nanase did would probably be considered "awful" and not awful as in terrible magic, awful as in his actions, he once made two people switch bodies, shrunk Nina down when Yakumo was pining after her and ignoring him, again.

They had good reasons at least to Nanase, and so he tells Forte about that.

"Do you like Yakumo?" Forte asked because whomever this Yakumo person was didn't seem to reciprocate the same feelings it seemed.

"We're friends, but he's annoying when he falls in love," Nanase explained and Forte said a lot of people can be annoying when they fall in love, it's a given but that you must never forget your friends either.

"Makes sense," Nanase said and Forte smiles and he can say he's enjoyed the conversation.

"We should talk again sometime, you're a good person to me Nanase, despite your actions, jealousy can lead to wrong doings after all," Forte said and he paid for his and Nanase's coffee and cake, well, that was kind of him.

Nanase just shrugged and waved at Forte as he exited the café, and for some reason his heart skips a beat when he hears Forte say "I would've come over anyway regardless of what gender you were." and some how that's comforting to Nanase, a person that doesn't like him just for his gender, and gives him attention because they want to and not because he's "attractive".

Nanase thinks he likes Forte but he isn't sure, nor is he sure if Forte is "that way" but, he likes Forte nonetheless.


End file.
